The present invention relates to varying spatial characteristics of a loudspeaker system.
A typical vehicle sound system has a fader control for varying the relative intensity of sound radiated by front and rear loudspeakers. Preferably the fader control effects relative intensity without substantial change in total sound intensity of the system. More particularly, if the fader is at an end position, then either the front or rear speakers will receive maximum and the other minimum sound energy. However, since the fader control affects spectral components of the sound energy, typically above 250-300 Hz, and negligibly affects the bass components, then all of the system loudspeakers receive substantially the same energy below 250-300 Hz.